A new world part 1
by Wolf2110
Summary: this is the continued story of Chell, after she left aperture science. and also the continued story of GLaDOS.


A new world (Part 1)  
-

With Wheatley in space and GLaDOS in control of the facility again, Chell was send to the surface. as the turrets sang her a goodbye-song and she thought about all the time she and GLaDOS spend together, the lift went towards what for her would be a new world. as the door that would be her gateway to freedom opened, she didn't feel happy or excited, no, she felt scared. Scared of what would be out there. Maybe civilization that is in ruins? Or primitive cannibals that live in tribes? She wouldn't know. that was what scared her. It wasn't something like a test, something she could solve. This was different. This was the real, open world where she would have to survive. "How would sunlight feel like?" she asked herself "or grass?". when the door opened, she saw a field of an unknown, yellow plant that when she touched it, felt soft. it looked like it never ended. "Is this the surface world?" she asked herself. She loved how it looked. as the sunlight fell on her pale skin, she felt warm, warmer then she had ever felt. It was like there was a blanket around her, made out of pure fire that wouldn't burn her. she loved it. but then, she heared a noise behind her. something was trying to open the door! as the door flew open, she saw companion cube. it seems GLaDOS didn't want her to be alone. as she crouched to pet companion cube, the cube seemed very happy to see her. It seemed like the cube was in love with her. she looked at him and said "well, litlle friend, it seems that we've got quite an adventure ahead of us. I think you need a new name. how about... Cubey?" as she said the name, the cube jumped with joy. "ok, ok, it seems you like the name, Cubey" she quickly replied. Chell and Cubey walked into the grass, not sure where they will go or what they will see. after a few hours of walking they saw an abandoned farm. the red wood of the barn was destroyed in some places and the house of the farmer and his family was a pile of ash. the place where the cattle was stored was full of the skeletons of cows who couldn't be fed by their masters anymore. there were bullets and craters everywhere around the place. as Chell looked at the farm, she shuddered. it filled her with disgust about human nature. the human race destroyed itself with it's own stupidity. maybe she was the only human left in this world and GLaDOS, the facility, her robot testsubjects and ruins like this would be the only thing that let other species know that this planet was once inhabited by a murderous, destructive and stupid race that slowly ruined this world for other species. she got this point of view because she spend almost her whole life with robots, wich thought the excact same thing about humans. except for Cubey, who was still her best friend even when she almost killed him. as she opened the big doors to the barn, she noticed she didn't have any food. luckily, she knew how to hunt and make simple things, something she knew because GLaDOS put this knowledge in her when she was unconsious. as she was making a bow and a few arrows, she thought about GLaDOS and all her insults. she missed them, no, she missed GLaDOS. yes, GLaDOS was very mean to her but she was her only friend, her best friend. she didn't want to leave the facility anymore after they defeated wheatley. no, she wanted to keep testing with GLaDOS. maybe GLaDOS will miss her so hard, she'll look for her. "no, that's impossible." she said "GLaDOS won't miss me. she hates me." meanwhile, in the facility, GLaDOS was testing with P-body and Atlas, her two robot testsubjects. they weren't as fun as Chell was, she couldn't hurt their feelings. she didn't like them, nor she hated them. although she hated Chell, she loved her as well. As she was thinking, P-body and Atlas completed another test course. That idiot wheatley ruined most of her test chambers, but she had a few stored in a vault and she could always build new ones. P-body and Atlas gave eachother a high-five and then stepped into the de-assemble chambers. GLaDOS decided to start building new test chambers to get her mind off of Chell. as she woke up, Chell could hear birds and smell nature. the day before, the day she left the facility, she made a bow and a few arrows, killed a deer and ate it. it tasted delicious, she never ate something as tasty as that. it tasted sweet, a bit fruity with the blueberries and it melted in her mouth. she did some excercices to keep her body in shape and to wake her musclels up, then she took the bones of the deer and some sticks and made arrows with them. then she went on her way. she couldn't stay in one place, she had to adapt to the behaviour of deers now. while she was walking, hours and hours passed. after 5 hours of walking she saw a litlle village, but this one didn't look abandoned. it had primitive walls made out of trunks and the houses were restored. she could hear chickens, sheep, dogs, cows and a few more animals. she could also smell fresh food being cooked and she could hear kids playing. she would finally meet other human beings, after all these years. she was very nervous. while she was walking towards the village, someone shouted "STOP!".


End file.
